Super-Fan Imp
:For other uses, see Imp (disambiguation). |other weakness = (damages the Imp even when airborne) (whilst being kicked) (shrinks it into oblivion) (stops it in midair) (Plant Food stops it in midair) Defensive plants and leveled up plants can sustain several and a few explosions respectively. |in-game toughness = Solid |dps = 270 |first seen = Modern Day - Day 24 |flavor text = Super-Fan Imp has season tickets, subscribes to the team newsletter, and is super pumped about exploding on contact with fans of the opposing team.|first seen china = Modern Day - Day 6}} Super-Fan Imp is the fifth (second in Chinese version) zombie encountered in Modern Day in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When it reaches the third column, it will explode, dealing huge damage to the plant on the tile the Super-Fan Imp explodes. In addition, it can be kicked to anywhere from the first to third column by an All-Star Zombie. Almanac entry Encounters ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Player's House: Piñata Party Far Future: Piñata Party Modern Day: Days 24, 25, 26, 28, 29, 30, 31, 35, 38, 44, and Highway to the Danger Room Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Modern Day: Days 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 22, 23, and 24 Overview Super-Fan Imp absorbs exactly 270 damage per shot. Its appearance changes upon absorbing 135 damage per shot when its arm is lost, before dying at 270 damage per shot. Strategies Normally, the Super-Fan Imp is nearly identical in every way to the Imp. However, when All-Star Zombie appears in a level, the Super-Fan Imp has the potential to be a very dangerous opponent. When kicked by an All-Star Zombie, Super-Fan Imp is launched somewhere in the first three columns, instantly exploding and incinerating the plant on the tile, providing the tile has a plant on it. Fortunately he is glitched so it is extremely unlikely that he can even destroy a plant, meaning he will only tank a few bullets. This problem is even more relieved as several plants can easily counter the All-Star Zombie too. Gallery SFImpAlmanacEntry.png|Almanac entry SFImpIcon.jpeg|Almanac icon Super Fan Imp.png|HD Super-Fan Imp ATLASES ZOMBIEMODERNSUPERFANIMPGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Super-Fan Imp's textures Super-Fan Imp landing.jpg|A Super-Fan Imp about to land on a powered Moonflower Super-Fan Imp Explode Animation.gif|A Super-Fan Imp explodes after reaching a certain column Faint Superfan.png|A fainted Super-Fan Imp Defeated Imp Punt (PvZ 2).jpg|A defeated Super-Fan Imp Two_Super-Fan_Imps_and_Three_Zombies.jpeg|Two Super-Fan Imps on the seed selection screen in Highway to the Danger Room (rare) ThreeSFI.png|Three Super-Fan Imps on the seed selection in Highway to the Danger Room (super rare, very uncommon in early levels) Mdp2pi.png|Super-Fan Imp in the Modern Day Part 2 promotional image 2016-08-31-10-26-19--1388678349.jpeg|Super-Fan Imp floating back in time oh ok.png|A Super-Fan Imp landing after being kicked by an All-Star Zombie IcyLanding.jpg|Three Super-Fan Imps landing frozen (the right is frozen spinning) PotioneffectedHypnotizedSuperFanImp.jpg|Boosted hypnotized Super-Fan Imp Flying backwards.PNG|Hypnotized Super-Fan Imp being launched backwards Both landing in the ground.PNG|Hypnotized Super-Fan Imp and Super-Fan Imp landing at the same time Chinese version Super Fan Imp Almanac China.png|Almanac entry Screenshot_2017-11-13-08-09-16.jpeg|Super-Fan Imp introduction in Modern Day - Day 6 (Chinese version) Trivia *It is a recreation of Imp Punt but with Face-Paint. **This attack is used by All-Star Zombie in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Its dynamite cannot be extinguished by ice-based plants. It is most likely intentional so it can both keep main its special ability and so that it can't eat the player's brains. *Similar to Balloon Zombie, its head disappears instead of "popping" off when it dies. *Its health is the same as Bug Bot Imp. *There is a glitch where if one plants a Blover when an Imp gets kicked, it will go in a loop back to the All-Star for a few seconds then disappear. *In the Travel Log, it is called "Super-fan Imp Zombie." *In the 6.8.1 update, he was glitched such that his explosion became extremely unlikely to hurt plants. See also *Imp *All-Star Zombie Category:Modern Day Category:Modern Day encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Imps Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Modern Day (Chinese version) encountered zombies